Pandora Cheyagen
Empress Consort Pandora Cheyagen (4E 170 – 5E 70), also called Pandora Septim and the UnCursed Lady, and later canonized as "Saint Pandora". Pandora wasn't born into a family, her life consisted of living on the streets and her childhood was spent living in an orphanage of which no opportunity arose for her to achieve what she had desired in life. Aware of Marcella's presence in both Anvil and throughout Tamriel, it had inspired her to set forth on her own path once she had healed her malnourished body of which was set in stone by an Imperial family that took pity upon her condition. Upon the end of the Imperial-Stormcloak war, Pandora received news from gossiping townsfolk that Marcella had returned and that she was heavily injured. This shocked her and caused her to instinctively travel to the Imperial Palace to visit the empress herself, bearing gifts with her best wishes to try and nurse the ruler to health. Since then, Pandora remained with Marcella ever since and had fallen in love with the empress, it was a feeling she never had felt before - to anyone, fixing her broken heart after years of torment, being alone and broken on the streets of Anvil. Pandora was broken when she witnessed her lovers passing at 5E 68, it was a hard feeling especially when her love became the tenth divine, the Nine becoming the Ten Divines. A few years on she soon passed too, in hopes that she would join her love to at least be by her side, it was her only wish after they were separated and soon they were reunited - bound together forever. Early life Pandora Cheyagen was born to Clevianus Cheyagen and his wife Faustiliana on 4E 170, in Anvil. Even though her parents abandoned her due to necromancy of the UnDead. Immediately after birth, her parents cursed Pandora, that will cause her life and her sexuality changed forever and left in the streets, poor, hungry and became homeless. Her childhood was spent living in an orphanage in which no opportunity arose for her to achieve what she had desired in life. Becoming the UnCursed Lady Her life as an adventurer, when the future Empress of Cyrodiil Marcella Septim encouraged and inspired her. She managed to defend herself of all time, even it comes during her new life, trying that her curse didn’t stop her. During the civil war in Skyrim, Pandora saw that Marcella Septim will involved into the war, with the Elder Council was de facto of the Empire, while the Empress was gone. After the Battle for Windhelm and death of Ulfric Stormcloak which ends the Stormcloak rebellion, Marcella was wounded badly and traveled back to Imperial City for her Empress, which Pandora grabbed flowers and welcomed Marcella back to Cyrodiil. While in the Empress in her quarters, while Pandora waited and cared and protected of Marcella, which she was glad. But with Pandora’s sexually that she fell in love with Marcella. Even though that Marcella’s sexually is bisexual with strong female-lean, Pandora managed to kiss the Empress on the lips, and her love for Marcella becoming devoted as Marcella herself crying of tears of joy when Pandora asked her to be her girlfriend, which she accepted. Later, Marcella then helped with the Nine Divines to help of her curse, and successfully ended Pandora’s cursed. The public went on to becoming the "UnCursed Lady". Empress consort Marriage to Marcella Septim When Marcella Septim's uncle Uriel Septim VIII died in 4E 199. Marcella was crowned as Empress at aged twenty-six years old, making her lover the first youngest empress from the second Septim dynasty. Pandora become as Empress consort after her marriage to Marcella Septim in 5E 3 which she refused to rule alongside her lover, but she will take a role of Empress's advisor. As Empress Consort of the Empire, she acting empress when Marcella was ill or when she go on campaign. The Elder Council offered a position of her being Marcella's battlemage, she did accepted but it will not be last long, and the battlemage position now passed to Marcella's friend, Constantius Emmanuel during civil war in Skyrim, ended in Empire victory and rebellion was ended. War with Aldmeri Dominion After the coronation of Jarl Elisif as High Queen of Skyrim, Marcella return to Cyrodiil where two Thalmor embassy was summoned by High King Larethahl Elsinlock to discussed about the Talos worship situation. Marcella with loyalty and respectful towards the High Elfs who are living in Cyrodiil, she did have a shrine dictated to them which they can worship their gods. The Thalmor embassy with respect and loyalty to the Empress and was told by the King that Marcella should and will banned Talos of the Empire.Marcella's ancestor Tiber Septim now worship as Talos was banned after the Great War and signed the Treaty of White-Gold Concordat by Marcella's father, Caius Septim but broke soon after. Marcella respectfully decline and wanted the King himself to confront her why he doesn't like Talos and Talos is and always be part of the Cyrodiilic history. High King Elsinlock was disappointment with outrage after the return of Thalmor embassy, then Elsinlock travel to Imperial City to confront the Empress.The Confrontation After Marcella Septim defeated the High Elves, which both sides claims victory. Both her wife, Marcella and High King Elsinlock made an 300-year peace treaty and thus making end of the war and Marcella declares the end of the Fourth Era and beginning of an new era. Later life and death Both Marcella and Pandora, with Cyrodiil now at peace, they contuning to made peaceful, instead adopted daughter named Livia in 5E 21. By 5E 68, her wife Marcella Septim died and their adoptive daughter, Livia inherited the Imperial throne and take her place as fifth ruler of Cyrodiilic Empire. With the massive emotional loss of her wife Marcella, which her wife becoming the Ten Divine Marcella, Goddess of War and Peace. Pandora saw the goddesshood of her wife, she become very devoted to her late wife until Pandora's death on 5E 70. At her death at aged maybe 101 or 102 years old , Pandora was buried with her wife Marcella Septim at Dovah Skor. When her wife ascended into goddesshood divine Marcella, Goddess of War and Peace, she makes her home at now Aetherius, the home of the gods. She contuning supporting now Goddess of the Ten Divines and her love with now Goddess of her wife is now devoted then never. Personal life Personality Quotes Trivia Notes Appearances * Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Royalty Category:Cyrodiilic Bloodline